gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outbreak/Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Outbreak! Normal Day (Episode starts at a view of Elmore) : It was a normal day in Elmore. A beautiful place. But one virus will change everything... (Scene cuts to Elmore Junior High) : Ahh, today is a beautiful day and it's Friday. What should we do when we get home? : The first thing we do is to play video games and stream on Elmore Stream! : Weird, it's been three weeks since everyone at school been infected with the Joy Virus and it wore off now. There's no telling if our dad could give someone an "Wonder Hug". : That will never happen! It's not like someone is at our house. (Suddenly, an explosion was heard) : What was that? : I don't know. (They saw the mushroom cloud filled with sprinkles) : Oh. That's means whoever is infected could spread the virus to the school, or worse, the whole town! : Relax, we're fine, so nothing to worry. (Fireball comes in, smiling) : Hey guys! Why weren't you smiling? (At Elmore Hospital) : Sir, we found something wrong! : What's is it? I'm checking this patient. : We heard an explosion means that a virus would spread the whole town! : I know that. Maybe is the virus that I occurred back in 1998... : No! An outbreak of joy. : You mean the Joy Virus? I heard it from the news. : Once the five stages had pasted, the person can turn into a hugger! : And that's bad, right? : Of course it's bad! A hugger can infect you. : I will find out who is infected and find a cure. But I can't let my friends get infected. (Back to Elmore Junior High) : Why are you smiling? : Because our dad give me a Wonder Hug! It was a great hug because I feel grumpy a while back. : Oh no! The virus had taken over your body! : I just discovered something! Not only you get infected by physical contract and hugging, it also spreads through sexual intercourse. : That's mean if the infected person wants to infect someone, they had to rape them? : Of course! (At Happy Smile Bar) : Something weird is going on today. : Why is that? : We had 7 customers today. : Oh. Maybe everybody is busy? (Back at Elmore High School) (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais took Fireball to the nurse office and put him in the infirmary.) : There. : What now? (Suddenly, Fireball began laughing hysterically. He cough up rainbows, stars, hearts, bunnies, and sparkles and they fall unconscious. The monitor flatlines, then becomes rainbow-colored and sparkly, playing a cheery tune) : Wow... : What is going on here? : Fireball has been infected! And now everything that happened will repeat! Except this time, the whole town! : Are you sure about this because I don't believe you. The Infection Spreads (As she was talking, Fireball wakes up as a hugger and infect the Nurse. The three run from the infected and ran outside) (The two infected walk out of the school and headed to Happy Smile Bar. The bell ringed and they entered) : Huh. What a weird customer... (walks up to Fireball and the Nurse) (They stared at him before hugging him. He screams before he began laughing after five seconds) :....Run! (They all ran to the streets of Elmore and panted) : What the hell just happened? : I don't know, but he infected Henry. My friend... (Then, it shows the three infected, going into houses) (Back at Elmore Junior High, the horde of the infected started infecting everyone at school, all except Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Aguilera) : What's going on? : The school had been infected with the Joy Virus! And if we don't be careful, we'll be next! : We need to find a way to cure everyone, but first, we need to get out of the school. (Meanwhile, at Elmore Hospital) (The doctors and nurses are running from the infected.) : (over the intercom) Everyone, we got a virus spreading! Please evacuate immediately! : How many are missing? : Almost all staff are infected. Only George, me, and you are the only ones not infected. But he's gone. : I saw him escape in the window. (The infected staff surrounds them and comes to them) : This is the end! (Scene cuts to George) : I can't believe it...my friends are infected with the virus... (He bumps into Cindy) Sorry. : George! I'm happy that you're not infected! : Anyway, got any ideas on how to find a cure and protect ourselves? (As she was talking, an infected person touches Jim, causing him to smile) : Why are you smiling? (Kicks the infected into the bush) : I'm just happy! Mission: Impossible (At the Police Station) : Okay, several of the officers are infected with the virus! : Yeah, you mean- (gasps) Oh my gosh! My family is probably in danger! I got to go! (Leaves) : Wait! Don't leave! (Suddenly, an infected police officer infects him) (Outside, AiAi, MeeMee, Yarnball, and Crypto are hiding in the bush) : Hey, why is there's people smiling? : That's because there's a outbreak going on! : Ahh! Help me! : Somebody is in trouble! We got to save her/him! : I got this! I've safe-proof my weapons just in case of a outbreak happens so the weapons wouldn't kill somebody. (Crypto walks around and saw a girl who is running away from the infected. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. He pulled out his Zap-O-Matic and electroize the infected, causing them to fall on the ground) : Come with us if you want to live and not get infected! (The girl and Crypto run off and jumped into the bush just in time the infected got back up) : Thank you for saving my life! who are you guys? : I'm MeeMee, that's AiAi and Crypto. We're friends. And who are you? : I'm Eve Brea. I've just moved in this week with my sister, Aya and her friend, Kyle. I've escaped the school after everybody was infected. Can you help me find them? I'm worried about them. : Sure. And after all of this over, we can go out together as a group of friends. (Meanwhile) To be continued... Category:Transcripts